La diferencia de su nombre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Con ellos sus días nunca más volverían a ser normales. Flame y AI empezaban a pelear por la forma de sus nombres. ¿Que dirá Yusaku para describir el nombre de AI?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Desde que apareció Flame y con la insistencia que tiene sobre su nombre, entonces se me ocurrió que en algún momento entre ellos dos empezarían a discutir sobre el nombre de AI que literalmente significa lo mismo que IA y viceversa._**

 ** _Un pequeño oneshot que realmente ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Este podía ser un día normal como los otros? Para su desgracia y desde que Yusaku conoció a ese trío, nada era normal ya.

Era un día normal cuando encontrabas a dos IA's discutir sobre un ridículo tema. Yusaku y Takeru intentaban hacer su tarea, les habían dejado un trabajo en equipo, para buena suerte de Takeru, le había tocado a Yusaku y siendo una exposición para la clase de informática, realmente desconocía de ese tema y estaba más que agradecido que el chico le explicará un tanto resumido los temas pero que lo dejaba sin duda.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon aquellos dos monigotes salir del disco de duelos y empezar a discutir.

 ** _-Tu nombre no tiene nada relacionado contigo_** -Hablaba el monigote con rayas rojas un tanto burlón. ** _\- El mío expresa sentimientos y poder, el mío es más lindo_**

 ** _-¡Cállate! El mío expresa muchas cosas_** -Habló enojado el de rayas moradas, se escuchaban como pequeños niños peleando por cual super héroe o duelista legendario era el mejor. ** _\- ¡Yusaku-sama me dio este nombre!_**

 ** _-¿Aunque tu nombre significa lo mismo?_** -Una carcajada salió de Flame. ** _\- No me hagas reír, eras la IA más inservible de nuestro mundo_**

 ** _-¡No es lo mismo!_** -Le señaló molesto. ** _\- ¡Deja de repetir el pasado! ¡Yo ya cambie desde que estoy con Yusaku-sama!_**

 **-¿De que tanto discuten?** -Interrumpio Takeru un tanto curioso. **\- ¿Como que su nombre significa lo mismo?**

Ambos monigotes miraron al humano de lentes. Si fuera posible, AI hubiera corrido a abrazarle y pedirle que regañara a Flame por lo malo que era con él. Para su desgracia estaba confinado al disco de duelos y se supone que sólo era un producto virtual que es encargado de la evolución humana y para su otra mala suerte es que incluso Flame le hacía burla a su usuario.

¿Acaso aquella IA molesta tendrá un poco de respeto por los humanos? Ni el lo creía.

 ** _-Tanto IA como AI tienen el mismo significado Artificial Intelligence_** -Flame alzó ambas manos. ** _\- Pero como no sabes inglés significa Inteligencia Artificial, para nosotros el término es lo mismo_**

 **-Que sepa inglés intermedio no quiere decir que no se que significa sus verdaderos nombres** -Habló irritado Takeru. **-Y aunque no sepa de términos tecnológicos al menos se lo esencial**

 ** _-¡Yusaku-sama me dio este nombre! ¡Es lindo y muy a la moda! ¿Verdad?_**

Tanto monigotes oscuros como Takeru voltearon a ver a Yusaku. Realmente había intentado no escuchar la conversación que tenían pero ahora que habían mencionado su nombre al parecer no tenía otra opcion más que hablar. Dejo de escribir en la tableta para mirarlos.

 **-AI también se puede entender o escuchar como Eye, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió al conocer a ese Ignis y ver que al menos al principio era un ojo** -Suspiro Yusaku mientras bebia su jugo.

 **-¿Y que otro significado puede tener?** -Habló Takeru.

 **-¿El que todo lo ve?** -Se preguntó así mismo Yusaku. **\- ¿El que todo escucha? No lo se, me está ayudando más de lo que tú me has prometido Flame** -Y soltó una risita.

Flame quedó congelado, como si hubiera tenido un pequeño bug. AI se soltó a reír y Takeru sólo negó divertido, no iba a decirlo pero que dejará al monigote con líneas rojas mudó, había sido divertido, tal vez debería aprender a ser como Yusaku y dejarlo así.

Flame un poco deprimido sólo se hizo bolita mientras murmuraba algunas cosas y unos píxeles formaban una pequeña lágrima. Takeru intentaba animar a su compañero monigote aunque no servía cuando le recordaba las palabras de Yusaku.

 ** _-Usted es bueno Yusaku-sama_** -Habló con reverencia AI.

 **-Sólo soy un buen amo que sabe cuidar a los esclavos** -Respondió con sinceridad y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _-¡A Yusaku-sama no le queda sonreír!_** -Exclamó el monigote.

 **-Aunque tal vez deba pensar en ponerte otro nombre** -Dijo Yusaku pensativo cuando volvió a mirar la tableta frente a él. **\- Me preguntó cual será**

 ** _-¡Que sea un mejor nombre! ¡Uno que represente muchas cosas!_**

 **-Ya veremos con el tiempo** -Desvío su mirada para mirarlo amenazante. **\- Pero si haces una de tus tonterías te juro que yo mismo te daré un virus del cual nunca podrás librarte**

 ** _-¡Yusaku-sama da miedo!_** -Grito aterrorizado IA.

Yusaku dejo de mirarle para volver a enfocarse en su tableta. ¿Un nuevo nombre para AI? Nunca se le había ocurrido pero al menos no era tarde para pensar en aquello.

Al final en cuenta aquella AI ya a había convertido en un colega importante.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Yo pienso que en algún momento del anime Yusaku le cambiará el nombre de AI, probablemente se lo cambie cuando estén metidos en un gran problema y AI esta a punto de desintegrarse o en el capítulo final cuando sea liberado y regresé a su mundo._**

 ** _Aún no sabemos pero es algo que yo me puedo imaginar._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 3 de Julio de 2018_**


End file.
